


I Need To Study

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Connor trying to resist Oliver but obviously thats not gonna happen, M/M, Pining!Oliver, like really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor desperately wants to study for an upcoming test, but Oliver has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need To Study

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is pretty short and not my best, but I wrote this when I was reeeeaally tired and had this idea so yeah.  
> Hope you enjoy, kudos and comments always appreciated! x

Connor sat in the centre of the couch, swamped in books and papers. He was trying his best to focus on the increasingly boring notes in front of him, while attempting to ignore his pining boyfriend. Oliver sat innocently at the end of the couch; legs crossed, head propped in his hands.

For the last hour, Oliver had been trying to distract Connor from his studying, claiming he didn’t need to study anymore. He’d been alternating between comments about how Connor’s brains were “far too superior to waste time on something as trivial as studying”, and spouting terrible IT-related pick-up lines in the hopes of earning a laugh from his boyfriend.

“Hey, Con, I notice you still use internet explorer, you must like it nice and slow,” Oliver giggled to himself, obviously amused. Connor had to bite his lip to fend off the laugh threatening to ruin his deadpan expression. His boyfriend was such an adorable nerd. His giggle was infectious, and Connor knew that is he looked up now he’d see that beautiful smile lighting up that gorgeous face and he wouldn’t be able to resist any longer.

“Ollie, I know all I’ve done these past few days is study, but I have to pass. This is important.” Connor tried to force annoyance into his voice, but he couldn’t feign anger at his lovable boyfriend, who was now carefully moving books out of his way to clear a path to Connor. It took him a few moments, but he was eventually able to shuffle over to where Connor was seated. Oliver paused next to him, and then lifted a hand to Connor’s jaw, gently moving his head to face his own.

“Connor, listen. I don’t want you to get me wrong, I want you to pass, obviously,” Oliver said, all traces of silliness gone from his expression. “I just know that you don’t need to study anymore – you’ll ace these tests, you know that. You just need to take a break; you still have a few days until your tests anyway.” Then that damn smile. “Also, have I told you that you make me want to calibrate my joystick without the latest drivers?” They simultaneously burst into laughter, shaking heads and grinning.

Connor clutched his sides, “I swear to god, if you tell me another damn pick-up line. I don’t even know what you _mean_ by that.” Oliver regained his breath, and found his way onto Connor’s lap, shoving papers out of the way to straddle his hips. Oliver leaned down slightly, lips meeting Connor’s. Connor deepened the kiss, lifting his hands to run lightly through his boyfriend’s hair. Somewhere in the back of his mind it occurred to him that Oliver had won the battle for Connor’s attention. He pulled back minutely and whispered into Oliver’s mouth, “I need to study.”

Oliver pulled away and lifted his arms, tugging his shirt over his head. He tossed it to the side, and smiled at Connor, whose eyes were now set on Oliver’s toned chest. Oliver kissed him again, hands wrapping around Connor’s neck.

“If you wanna study, then study.” Connor just smiled and set to work on unbuttoning his own shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: makers-manhattan (was soapyhandsx)


End file.
